Cover Girl
by the autumn evening
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Sakura mengatakan, Sasuke adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat. Sasuke mengatakan Sakura adalah wujud kesempurnaan dalam sebuah foto. Mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa harapan mereka, tapi mereka tahu ini adalah cinta. CHAPTER 6 is UP
1. Chapter 1: Light, Camera, Action!

**Title : Cover Girl  
**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of Annie Sparklecakes's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura mengatakan, Sasuke adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat. Sasuke mengatakan Sakura adalah wujud kesempurnaan dalam sebuah foto. Mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa harapan mereka, tapi ini adalah cinta.

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Light, Camera, Action!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah kedokteran itu mahal. Kalau aku berencana untuk meneruskan pendidikanku untuk delapan tahun ke depan dan menjadi seorang dokter ahli bedah syaraf seperti yang sudah lama aku impikan, aku butuh sebuah pekerjaan.

Aku memang mendapatkan beasiswa sampai ke universitas, aku juga memiliki uang yang diwariskan pamanku, Asuma. Sampai sekarang aku bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan cukup baik. Namun sekarang aku sudah dalam tahun terakhir dan hampir kehabisan uang tabunganku. Ibu dan ayah tidak bisa memberi banyak bantuan. Kakak tiriku Shikamaru, akan segera menikah jadi aku tidak mungkin selamanya bergantung kepadanya.

Sayangnya aku tidak pandai melakukan apapun. Aku pemasak yang buruk, seorang yang super ceroboh , dan walaupun aku sangat pandai dalam berinteraksi dengan orang lain, aku terlalu berantakan untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti menjadi sekretaris. Lagipula, aku tidak suka pekerjaan yang terlalu menuntut, bisa-bisa aku membakar atau memecahkan semua barang karena aku sudah terlalu kurang jam tidur.

Ino membawakan iklan lowongan pekerjaan setiap pagi, sudah melingkari tiap pekerjaan yang dia pikir aku bisa lakukan. Hinata menelepon orang- orang yang membutuhkan pekerjaan, dan Tenten menyiapkan keperluan interviewku. Shikamaru dan Temari biasanya hanya duduk diam mendengarkan keluhanku.

Namun pada akhirnya, bukan mereka yang menemukan pekerjaan yang sempurna untukku; tapi aku. Saat aku mendapatkan tanda dari atas—maksudnya dari seorang pria bernama Kakashi—saat aku sedang menunggu dekan universitasku. Kertas itu ditempelkan di papan buletin di koridor, besar dan warnanya hijau pudar. Aku membacanya dan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pertanda, walaupun mungkin bukan, iklan itu menyebutkan dia menginginkan gadis yang cantik namun unik untuk pergi ke sebuah gedung. Iklan itu sedikit membuat aku curiga kalau saja tidak ada nama agensi modeling tertulis di sana.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencatat nomer yang tertera di sana, bertemu Tsunade dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setelahnya. Pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang sudah lama aku cari kalau memang jam kerja dan upahnya sesuai dengan yang mereka janjikan. Aku hanya perlu mencobanya.

-x-

 _Dia berkata, "Kalau ada orang di luar sana yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini, dia—mungkin bukan aku. Tapi aku sudah terlalu putus asa dan kekurangan uang dan harus mencobanya."_

-x-

Aku rasa penampilanku bisa dibilang cukup cantik dan unik. Rambut merah muda dan mata hijau besar memang tidak begitu populer, dan aku tahu banyak orang yang menatap ke arahku karenanya. Aku bisa dibilang pendek, tubuh tidak begitu berlekuk, dan dahiku terlalu lebar, bibir penuh, tapi aku rasa aku cukup cantik. Aku tahu itu karena aku aku pernah berpacaran dengan tiga pria dalam waktu yang lama—tidak bersamaan. Salah satunya putus denganku lalu berpacaran dengan Tenten (walaupun hal itu tidak menggangguku karena Neji dan aku tidak memiliki banyak kesamaan), satu lagi mengatakan bahwa dia 'sepertinya' gay (terserah, dia sedikit menyebalkan ; dia selalu memanggilku jelek), dan yang terakhir pindah ke luar kota.

Aku sangat merindukan yang terakhir. Namanya Gaara, dia adalah makhluk yang paling seksi dan saat dia menciumku, aku rasa aku akan meledak. Kami hanya bersama selama satu tahun, tapi aku berpikir dia mungkin orang yang tepat, sebelum dia pindah. Aku tidak mau berhubungan jarak jauh, aku menciumnya untuk ucapan selamat tinggal, dia menciumku untuk membuat aku mengingatnya, dan semuanya tidak berjalan begitu baik setelahnya.

Kemudian dia pergi. Saat itu aku berpikir rasa sakit di dadaku tidak akan pernah pergi, tapi aku rasa begitulah hidup: membuatmu luar biasa bahagia sebelum kemudian mengacaukannya.

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa aku mencintainya, dan dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, tapi aku rasa kami sama- sama tahu tanpa harus perlu berbicara. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan mengalami perasaan seperti itu lagi, aku harap bisa. Karena tidak ada yang lebih aku takutkan daripada ditinggalkan sendirian.

Ayah meninggalkan aku dan ibu, kemudian ibuku mengabaikan aku. Kakak tiriku akan segera menikah, Tenten semakin serius dengan Neji. Ino memiliki banyak pacar yang bisa dia kunjungi, dan Hinata bersama Kiba, walau dia mengatakan bahwa Kiba hanya bersikap overprotektif dan membuat semua pria yang mendekatinya kabur. Gadis yang malang, tidak sadar dan kurang percaya diri walaupun dia cantik seperti boneka China. Kalau Ino cantik seperti Barbie, dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru langit dan tubuh yang banyak orang rela mati untuk mendapatkannya. Tenten cantik dengan cara bergeraknya, anggun dan percaya diri, tipikal gadis yang membuatmu ingin tahu jika melihatnya.

Aku akan senang jika penampilanku seperti salah satu dari mereka, tapi aku tidak, semoga saja aku masih memiliki kesempatan. Aku hampir saja tidak mengatakan pada mereka tentang kesempatan ini, karena aku pikir jika mereka mencoba ikut audisi, maka aku tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan. Tapi Tenten tidak tertarik dalam dunia modeling, dan Hinata terlalu malu, sedang Ino sudah sejak lama terjun dan bergabung dengan perusahaan modeling terkenal sejak lama, ditemukan oleh seorang pria bernama Ibiki. Dia langsung masuk agensi karena dia memang sangat cantik.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu mereka, dan mereka begadang untuk mempersiapkan pakaian, rambut dan _make-up_ ku. Hinata membuatkan sarapan dan Tenten memelukku, sambil mengatakan semoga beruntung. Shikamaru mengantarku, Temari duduk bersamaku di kursi belakang, menyemangatiku dengan senyuman.

Tapi tidak ada yang ikut masuk denganku, dan sekarang lututku terasa bergetar sampai aku hampir tidak bisa berdiri. Namun aku sudah di sini, aku tidak akan mundur dan menghindar, walau aku hampir pingsan saat melihat gadis- gadis lain yang tinggi dan cantik berlalu lalang.

Aku pikir aku bisa, tapi mungkin tidak. Tapi kemudian aku mengingat bahwa aku cukup cantik dan bisa mendapatkan pria impianku, dan memikirkan Gaara cukup membantuku sampai—

Sampai dia berjalan memasuki ruangan, pria paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat, dengan rambut hitam _spiky_ dan mata hitam dingin. Dan kali ini aku benar- benar pingsan.

-x-

 _"Aku akan menjadi seorang model."_

 _"Apa yang memuatmu berpikir bahwa kau masuk kriteria?"_

 _"Karena aku putus asa dan berambut merah muda."_

-x-

* * *

 **AN** : My another favorite fanfic by Annie! Ini multichapter pendek yang cuma 10 chapters dan wordsnya berkisar sekitar seribuan, each. Sudut pandang berganti tiap chapter, satu Sakura, dua Sasuke dan seterusnya… Sekarang aku udah sampai chapter 9, semoga bisa update lancer tiap minggu untuk menggantikan TheCherryOnTop :*

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	2. Chapter 2: Say Cheese

**Title : Cover Girl  
**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of Annie Sparklecakes's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura mengatakan, Sasuke adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat. Sasuke mengatakan Sakura adalah wujud kesempurnaan dalam sebuah foto. Mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa harapan mereka, tapi ini adalah cinta.

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Say Cheese!**

.

.

Aku hampir berhenti saat Kakashi mengatakan bahwa aku harus menemukan seorang model untuknya. Alasannya adalah karena aku bisa menarik gadis- gadis semua umur, berbagai bentuk, dan ukuran hanya dengan berjalan di jalan, jadi menurutnya tidak ada masalah bagiku jika aku mengamati mereka satu- satu saat mereka mencari perhatianku. Tapi aku seorang fotografer, bukan pria mesum sepertinya. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik pada gadis- gadis itu.

Bukan berarti aku gay. Aku sangat normal, tidak usah pedulikan apapun yang Naruto katakan padamu. Aku hanya tidak merasa tertarik pada gadis yang melemparkan dirinya padaku; memangnya siapa yang mau kalau begitu?

Tapi aku tidak benar- benar berhenti, Kakashi mungkin tahu itu. Aku menempelkan iklan di tempat- tempat yang aku tahu banyak didatangi gadis belasan tahun akhir atau dua puluhan awal, menentukan tanggal dan menunggu mereka datang kepadaku.

 _-x-_

 _Dia berkata, "Tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada seorang gadis yang tahu batas kemampuannya sendiri dan menghargai batas kemampuanku."_

 _-x-_

Banyak gadis yang datang, lebih dari yang aku dan Kakashi perkiraan. Gadis- gadis senang jika orang mengatakan mereka cantik, lebih suka lagi jika yang mengatakannya adalah seseorang sepertiku.

Mungkin aku terdengar sombong, tapi aku tidak. Aku tahu efek yang aku berikan pada para gadis. Aku kaya. Aku pintar. Aku kuat. Dan aku memiliki semua kategori yang orang bilang tinggi, tampan, misterius. Tapi aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, itulah kenapa aku berada di belakang kamera, bukan di depan.

Aku memasuki ruangan dan menyapukan pandangan pada gadis- gadis dengan lirikan singkat. Beberapa pirang, beberapa berambut merah, beberapa brunet, dan beberapa berambut raven. Banyak gadis dengan rambut diwarnai, bertindik, dan memakai rok mini. Ada yang memakai jeans, berambut panjang atau diikat tinggi, berpotongan bobs bahkan ada yang memakai setelan jas kerja. Beberapa memakai kacamata, beberapa berpenampilan sederhana, beberapa bertubuh pendek, beberapa tersenyum. Kebanyakan memakai make-up. Tidak ada yang mencuri perhatianku—sampai aku melihat dia.

Dia memiliki rambut panjang merah muda sewarna permen kapas, matanya hijau dan melebar saat pandangannya mendarat padaku. Dia mungkin lebih pendek satu kaki dariku, terlihat takut, dan tidak tersenyum, tapi saat itu aku sudah tahu aku mau dia. Aku tidak akan menemukan gadis sepertinya lagi dan aku harus mengambil kesempatan yang sudah diberikan padaku ini. Aku sudah merencanakan berbagai pose dan latar belakang dan sudut pengambilan gambar yang akan aku pakai pada gadis paling cantik dan unik yang pernah aku lihat ini saat detik berikutnya sosok itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, "Ya Tuhan, gadis ini pingsan!"

Aku harap itu bukan karena aku—bukan berarti ini adalah kali pertama.

Aku menatap sekeliling saat melihat Kakashi berjalan melewatiku menuju gadis yang jatuh pingsan tadi. Aku bisa mendengar Kakashi bertanya apakah gadis itu baik- baik saja, mencoba menjadi seorang gentleman yang aku tahu bukanlah karakternya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya untuk memastikan bahwa Kakashi tidak mencoba meraba- raba dan membuat kami mendapat tuntutan saat aku akhirnya melihat gadis yang terjatuh di lantai. Aku menyadari bahwa itu dia.

Pipinya merah muda, dan dia terlihat malu. Dia menundukan kepalanya, helai merah muda panjang jatuh melewati pundaknya, kontras dengan kaos hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku baik- baik saja, terimakasih. Hanya gugup." Suaranya lembut, dan manis, membuat aku berpikir bahwa mungkin dia lebih dewasa dari penampilannya. Dia memakai celana jeans pudar dan boots hitam. Aku menatap sepasang kakinya yang ia lurusakan. Aku bisa melihat ujung celana jeans yang membungkus kaki sebelah kanannya sedikit tersingkap membuatku dapat melihat kilasan kulit di antara celana dan sepatu bootsnya. Sempurna, pikirku.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup," kata Kakashi dengan tawa kecil, "aku yakin kau akan menjadi kandidat yang bisa dipertimbangkan." Aku yakin Kakashi mengatakannya hanya agar gadis itu tersenyum seperti yang sedang gadis itu lakukan sekarang, tapi ironisnya, Kakashi benar. Aku sudah tidak ingin melihat gadis lainnya, karena gadis ini akan menjadi modelku.

Aku masih belum bisa memindahkan pandangan mataku dari perpotongan kulit yang diperlihatkan celana jeansnya sampai gadis itu bergerak dan membuat aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada wajahnya. Dia tengah menatapku, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Aku menunduk dan berjongkok agar aku bisa menatap tepat di mata hijaunya dan melihat bayanganku di sana.

"Kau tidak akan membuat ini menjadi kebiasaanmu, kan?"

"Tidak," katanya dengan sangat pelan, aku hampir tidak mendengarnya. Tangannya menyisir kaosnya lalu memelintirnya, aku bisa melihat Kakashi menyeringai menatapku.

"Bagus, kau diterima."

Aku berdiri, menawarkan satu tanganku untuk menariknya bangkit dan mengabaikan keluhan dari gadis- gadis lain yang ada di dalam ruangan. Kakashi berbalik mencoba mengatasi suasana, namun konsentrasiku terfokus pada tangan kecil halus yang tengah meraih tanganku. Tangannya terasa berkeringat karena gugup, namun terasa sangat lembut, dan hilang sepenuhnya saat aku melingkupkan tanganku menutupinya.

"Aku Sasuke," kataku, melepaskan tangannya saat aku rasa dia sudah stabil berdiri di kedua kakinya.

"Aku Sakura," balasnya. Nama yang sesuai, "apa kau sungguhan? Aku diterima?"

"Aku tidak bercanda." kataku.

Seketika, senyum ragu namun menggetarkan hati tersuguh di wajahnya, dan aku pikir dia lebih cantik dari kesan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dia mungkin akan menjadi model yang akan melambungkan karirku.

"Ikuti aku. Kita perlu mendiskusikan jam kerja, tanggung jawab, dan bayaranmu."

Dia melompat mengikuti langkahku mendengar kalimatku, mengabaikan tatapan tajam gadis lainnya dan mengatakan, "Sasuke, aku rasa ini akan menjadi awal dari hubungan yang indah."

Aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat setuju dengan kalimatnya.

 _-x-_

 _"Aku mau kau untuk tepat waktu, siap bekerja dan tersenyum."_

 _"Aku bisa."_

 _"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang, tersenyumlah untukku."_

 _-x-_

 **ThanksTo: hana. khoirunisa. 33 Hyemi761, pinktomato, kHaLerie Hikari, zeedezly. clalucindtha, kura cakun, adora13,**

AN: Pendek banget yah? I know~

Mungkin yang berikutnya Eve akan berbaik hati dan update dua chapter sekaligus, kalau kamu mau sih. Mau?

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	3. Chapter 3: You're a Star

**Title : Cover Girl**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of Annie Sparklecakes's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura mengatakan, Sasuke adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat. Sasuke mengatakan Sakura adalah wujud kesempurnaan dalam sebuah foto. Mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa harapan mereka, tapi ini adalah cinta.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're a Star**

.

.

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku tersenyum. Aku merasa otot di wajahku terpelintir dan tertarik paksa dan rasanya aneh. Leherku terdorong ke depan, deretan gigiku terlihat, hidungku mendongak.

Namun hasilnya, aku terlihat cukup baik. Aku bisa melihat refleksi diriku di cermin yang ada di sisi lain ruangan, dekat seluruh peralatan dan kamera dan Sasuke yang tengah memberi aku aba- aba. Aku terlihat alami, malah bisa dibilang cantik. Aku mulai memikirkan apakah memang sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku tersenyum lebar seperti ini sampai rasanya seaneh ini. Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku sampai- sampai aku melupakan satu hal yang pernah aku lakukan sepanjang waktu—tersenyum?

Namun sebelum aku menyelam lebih dalam untuk memikirkannya, atau saat aku bertanya pada diriku apakah aku benar- benar ingin berpikir tentang kesehatan mentalku—yang sungguh tidak ingin aku pikirkan lebih jauh—Sasuke kembali menanyai aku beberapa pertanyaan tentang jadwal dan komitmenku pada pekerjaan ini.

Aku harus fokus untuk menjawabnya dan tidak boleh tersandung kalimatku sendiri atau terlalu memikirkan masalah lain sampai lupa menjawab. Hal itu pernah terjadi di interview sebelumnya, dan itu membuat aku mendapatkan detensi, dimarahi, dan mendapatkan putaran bola mata. Aku tidak mau mengulangi pengalaman itu, tidak dengan bos baruku yang menawan ini.

Sayangnya, aku telah melupakan nasehat dan tips yang sudah Tenten beritahu tentang wawancara kemarin dan awal hari ini, dan malah menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jujur, yang kata ibuku adalah hal terbaik. Tapi, aku memang selalu begitu.

"Bagaimana dedikasimu terhadap pekerjaan ini nanti?"

"Sebaik yang aku bisa asalkan pekerjaan ini bisa membiayai pendidikanku."

"Akan naik apa kau kesini setiap hari?"

"Naik bus."

"Apa itu tidak akan membuatmu terlambat?"

"Mungkin."

Setelah interogasinya, Sasuke menyuruhku berdiri di depan layar putih polos dan menyuruhku untuk berpose. Aku hanya berdiri di sana untuk beberapa menit, tidak yakin harus melakukan apa, Sasuke mendesah, menyalakan sebuah CD dan berjalan ke arahku.

 _Fall Out Boy_ mengisi keheningan ruangan dan Sasuke mengatur posisiku, menyuruhku duduk di sebuah blok di depan layar, satu lutut dinaikan ke atas dan kedua lengan memeluknya. Satu kakiku yang lain dibiarkan jatuh ke bawah, menunjukan sedikit kulit kakiku.

"Aku ingin kau terlihat seperti gadis paling bahagia di dunia," suruhnya. Kalimat itu terdengar sangat aneh keluar dari bibirnya, dengan suara dalam dan mata gelap dan bibir yang tetap membentuk satu garis lurus. Tapi saat itu, aku berpikir bahwa aku mungkin adalah gadis paling bahagia, mungkin tidak di seluruh dunia, setidaknya di dalam gedung ini. Maka aku mendongakan kepalaku, tersenyum, dan kamera berkilat.

 _-x-_

 _Dia berkata, "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jenis pekerjaan seperti ini ada untukku, tapi aku senang bahwa hidup gemar memberikan kejutan padaku –walau tidak dalam hal percintaan."_

 _-x-_

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah berjalan masuk, jatuh pingsan, membuat kekacauan, dan mendapatkan perhatian dari pria paling _hot_ sedunia. Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Hari pertama, Sasuke membawaku masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di sisi belakang gedung. Ada banyak foto indah tergantung di dinding, beberapa dibingkai hitam gelap tebal, beberapa berbingkai perak dan gaya. Beberapa adalah foto berwarna, beberapa hitam dan putih, beberapa berwarna _sepia_. Beberapa berlatar jelas, panorama kota, matahari terbenam, alam. Beberapa berlatar _blur_ dan tidak jelas, kerumunan orang yang berjalan cepat dan menyatu dengan jalan dan bangunan di sekelilingnya. Semuanya mengelilingi seseorang, kebanyakan adalah wanita, dan aku merasa gelisah karena mereka terlihat lebih cantik dari aku.

Aku ingin berjalan keluar saat itu, namun Sasuke tengah menatapku dengan matanya, dan aku terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri dan Sasuke menundukan badannya. Aku merasa ingin meleleh menyatu dengan kursi saat itu karena tatapan Sasuke yang gelap dan intens padaku rasanya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku perlu mengukurmu," katanya. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal itu, walau seharusnya aku tahu, maka aku memberikan respon yang sangat pintar, "huh?"

Bibir Sasuke menekan bersama, entah karena jengkel atau mencoba untuk menahan senyum. Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku rasa tebakan pertama lebih benar, membuat aku bertanya- tanya apakah aku salah telah datang ke sini. Tapi aku melakukan apa yang dia minta, berdiri di atas skala, membiarkannya melingkarkan alat pengukur di sekeliling tubuhku (walau aku merona dan terbata; dia tetap sangat keren dan profesional).

Ini sudah hari ke empat aku bekerja dan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pekerjaanku. Saat aku datang, Sasuke mendudukan aku di sebuah kursi, menyiapkan peralatannya, dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir, dia memberikan aku untuk didandani stafnya.

Pertama, Karin mengerjakan _make-up_ ku. Aku rasa kami berdua sama- sama tidak nyaman, karena dia menyukai Sasuke, begitu juga denganku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dalam diri Sasuke, mungkin itu karena cara rambutnya jatuh menutupi matanya, atau cara dia menyandar di meja saat membuka lembaran portofolio, atau mungkin gayanya yang santai dan seperti dia tidak pernah terganggu dengan hal apapun, atau setidaknya, dia tidak menampakannya. Atau mungkin setidaknya untukku, karena Gaara juga sepasif dia (dan setelah memikirkannya, Neji dan Sai juga begitu. Shikamaru juga, tapi aku tidak mau membandingkan kakakku dengan bosku yang membuat aku sangat tertarik). Namun Gaara benar- benar tidak memiliki ekspresi; walau saat dia sedang menciumku, atau saat tangannya merayap di bawah kaosku, matanya akan berubah liar dan hijau gelap, namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum walau kecil saat dia sedang melihatku di balik kameranya, membuat aku ikut tersenyum.

Aku sering melakukannya. Rasanya seperti saat aku berada di dekatnya, aku tenggelam pada dirinya. Tanpa sadar, aku selalu menemukan diriku cukup dekat dengan dirinya, sampai aku dapat mencium aroma sisa bercukur. Aku juga selalu mengikuti semua instruksi posisi yang ia suarakan. Dia selalu memuji kerjaku bagus setelah pemotretan. Dan walaupun dia mengatakannya tanpa melihatku atau tersenyum padaku dan tidak ada kehangatan dalam suaranya, kupu- kupu selalu berhasil memenuhi perutku.

Karin sering mengejekku dengan suara tajamnya bahwa dengan rona merah di wajahku, aku tidap perlu memakai _blush on_. Aku selalu berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, tapi aku yakin walaupun dia dengar, itu tidak akan memperngaruhinya. Aku yakin dia tahu pasti efek yang dapat ia berikan pada para gadis. Aku penasaran kenapa dia tidak menjadi model.

Setelahnya, Juugo menyerahkan _outfit_ ku saat Suigetsu menyusun _set_ pemotretan. Saat aku sudah siap dan berjalan menuju _set_ yang sudah tertata, Suigetsu akau bersiul dan memujiku. Dia sedikit jahil tapi aku menyukainya. Aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke membiarkannya tetap berada di _set_ sampai dia mengambil beberapa foto awal saat aku masih belum siap, pipiku masih merah dan senyumku masih menahan malu.

Ada juga Kakashi, kepala perusahaan yang memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia tidak begitu sering datang, namun dia selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa aku bagus. Dia juga selalu mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang membuat ekspresi netralnya terlihat terganggu dan membuat pekerjaan kami semua tidak selesai.

Namun semuanya menyenangkan; pujian malu- malu Juugo, godaan Suigetsu, dan Karin yang melakukan sihirnya padaku, membuat aku merasa cantik.

Tapi tidak ada yang sebanding dengan saat aku bertemu dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Rambutnya pirang, memiliki sepasang mata biru dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini, saat aku tergesa masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuka pintu dengan cepat (aku telat) dan bertabrakan dengannya.

Aku menjatuhkan bukuku, berteriak, jatuh dan ternganga melihatnya seperti ikan yang baru keluar dari air. Aku menyadari bahwa aku mungkin terlihat sangat tidak menarik, dan aku bergidik membayangkan bagaimana jika Sasuke melihat aku berekpresi seperti itu. Karena aku adalah modelnya, dan aku harus anggun dan selalu terlihat dalam penampilanku yang paling baik. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak.

Naruto, setelah dia mengendalikan kekagetannya—lebih cepat dariku—bangkit berdiri, dan membantuku berdiri sambil tersenyum, dan membantuku membersihkan debu dari tubuhku.

"Naruto," kata Sasuke tajam, "tolong jangan raba modelku."

Aku melangkah mundur mendengar kalimat Sasuke, merasa terganggu. Naruto meleparkan senyum malu padaku, lalu menjulurkan lidah pada bosku.

"Kau sangat kekanakan." Sasuke mendesah.

Aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke selalu terlihat lelah, seperti semua orang di sekitarnya adalah hal yang mengganggunya. Itu sedikit membuat aku takut, padahal aku bukan orang yang tidak percaya diri. Padahal aku mengobrol dengan orang lain tanpa kesulitan. Bahkan aku yang pertama kali mengajak Gaara pergi kencan. Namun saat Sasuke menatapku, aku merasa seperti kakiku berubah menjadi jeli dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

Rasa takut itu mungkin karena dia sangat sempurna dan aku pikir aku sangat menyukainya, walaupun itu tidak seharusnya. Tapi mungkin karena dia juga tidak terlihat benar- benar puas padaku. Dan aku tahu bahwa dia kaya dan pintar dan menawan, tapi setidaknya aku punya satu dalam kategori itu. Aku juga cukup cantik jadi kalau aku merasa terintimidasi olehnya, itu adalah hal bodoh—cukup bodoh sampai pernah aku mengatakan hal bodoh dan rahangku jatuh ke lantai saat dia mendekat untuk membenarkan posisi bajuku .

Dia tidak kasar padaku. Awalnya aku berpikir dia tipe yang sombong, tapi itu hanya caranya untuk membuat aku tidak canggung. Contohnya seperti saat hari pertama bekerja, saat dia bertanya berapa umurku dan aku bilang duapuluh dua dan dia menulisnya. Kemudian aku bertanya berapa umurnya, aku tidak mengharapkan dia benar- benar akan menjawabku, tapi dia menjawabnya, dua puluh empat. Lalu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan selanjutnya karena dia tengah menatapku, maka aku tanpa sengaja mengoceh tak jelas, 'Oh, jadi kita sama- sama sudah dewasa'. Dan pipiku seketika memanas, bukan hanya karena itu adalah hal bodoh untuk dikatakan tapi karena aku mengirimkan sinyal yang salah. Namun Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memberikan senyum sangat- kecilnya padaku dan berkata 'Iya, kita sudah dewasa.' dan melanjutkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Namun sekarang aku masih menatap Naruto penuh ingin tahu dan aku hampir tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Bersiaplah, hari ini ada seseorang yang akan berpose denganmu."

Aku memproses kalimatnya dan bertanya, "Benarkah? Siapa?"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terganggu, walau aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena pertanyaanku atau karena Naruto yang melangkah di belakangku. Sasuke tidak menjawabku, maka pemuda pirang itu mewakilinya. Aku sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke tidak menendang Naruto dari kantornya.

"Itachi," dia memberitahu, "aku agennya."

Aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Ingatanku sangat baik, aku mengingat pernah mendengar nama itu di majalah, di bawah sebuah foto seorang pria yang sangat tampan yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku merasakan daguku jatuh ke lantai saat memikirkan bahwa aku akan bekerja dengannya.

"Serius? Kau bisa meminta Itachi datang?" aku mulai memikirkan ulang pandanganku tentang Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu kau seterkenal itu, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak terkenal," responnya pendek, "dia kakakku. Cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Aku tidak akan pergi sekarang.

"Dia kakakmu? Aku tidak tahu itu!"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku banggakan. Sekarang cepat bersiap," dia setengah membentak, melemparkan sebuah gaun padaku.

Aku menatap gaun itu tanpa benar- benar melihatnya. Pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan—tentang aku yang akan menjadi model bersama Itachi untuk Sasuke. Aku tidak yakin aku siap untuk itu, apalagi setelah aku bertanya apa temanya kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang aku harap tidak aku katakan. Karena itu membuat Naruto tertawa dan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, yang mana aku tahu selalu dia lakukan saat dia merasa terhibur atau saat dia tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu. Dia mengangkat dua alisnya saat seseorang mengatakan hal bodoh, dan aku pernah mendapatkannya beberapa kali yang membuatku sangat malu. Karena seharusnya kau tetap keren dan profesional di depan bosmu, walau kau sedikit menyukainya (bukan cinta, karena cinta adalah untuk seorang pria yang memelukku di lengannya dan menguburkan kepalanya di rambutku dan mau membiarkan aku waktu sendiri).

Aku pergi, berlari ke ruang ganti dan mengutuk diriku yang tidak berpikir panjang dan berharap bahwa bosku tidak begitu tampan dan tidak begitu sempurna. Aku mengutuk alisnya, dan bibirku dan Itachi dan Naruto dan biaya sekolah kedokteran sambil memasukan gaun putih itu melewati kepalaku sebelum keluar ruangan.

 _-x-_

 _"Kau akan menjadi seorang pengantin perawan."_

 _"Tapi Sasuke—aku bukan seorang perawan!"_

 _"…tidak banyak orang yang akan tahu tentang itu. Dan aku tidak harus tahu."_

 _-x-_

* * *

 **ThanksTo: Hyemi761, ai. uchiharunochan, hana. khoirunissa. 33 , YashiUchiHatake, setyajotwins, adora13, pinktomato, CoolAndCold, Cherrynia Uchiha, haruno, Orchidflen, kura cakun, R, koizumi chiaki, dinda adr**

 **AN** : Okay, jadi Eve memang bilang akan update 2 chapter sekaligus. Walaupun aku sudah selesai ngetik chapter selanjutnya, tapi aku terlalu flu untuk ngecekin typo dua chapter sekaligus. Janji deh hari minggu akan aku tambahi chapter 4nya.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	4. Chapter 4: Strike a Pose

**Title : Cover Girl**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of Annie Sparklecakes's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura mengatakan, Sasuke adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat. Sasuke mengatakan Sakura adalah wujud kesempurnaan dalam sebuah foto. Mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa harapan mereka, tapi ini adalah cinta.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Strike a Pose**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap hari aku menatapnya lama, karena setiap hari dia selalu mempunyai hal baru untuk diperlihatkan. Dia memakai anting perak kecil di kedua telinganya, dan emerald kecil di daun telinga kirinya. Rambut permen kapasnya biasa diikat asal, seperti dia mengikatnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang buku sambil berjalan ke kantorku. Kalau rambutnya tidak diikat karena suatu hal, dia memakai ikat rambut hitamnya di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dia tidak pernah memakai gelang atau jam tangan atau cincin, tapi dia punya kalung. Dengan liontin bunga sakura kecil dengan hiasan _rhinestone_ dan berlian di tengahnya yang menggantung di benang perak kecil dan tidak pernah dia lepaskan.

Saat dia mengunyah permen karet dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dariku, dia akan menempelkan permen karet itu di belakang gigi sebelah kanan, membuat pipinya sedikit mengembung dan membuatnya terlihat lebih muda daripada dia biasanya. Dia tidak banyak tersenyum, walaupun masih lebih banyak jika dibandingkan denganku. Saat dia tersenyum, satu sisi bibirnya lebih naik daripada yang lainnya, seperti ragu- ragu. Dia selalu terlihat kelelahan, aku tebak karena efek samping belajar terlalu banyak untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi dia lebih terlihat kehabisan tenaga, bukan kelelahan karena kurang tidur dan itu membuat aku cemas. Karena dia adalah bintang modelku, dan dia harus selalu dalam penampilan yang baik.

Dia selalu memakai _eyeshadow_ hijau dan abu-abu dengan gaya _smokey._ Dia tidak memakai bedak atau yang lainnya selain _lip gloss_ tanpa warna saat dia datang, sebelum Karin mendandaninya. Bulu matanya luar biasa panjang, sampai menyapu pipinya saat dia berkedip. Jika dia berkedip, kelopak matanya cepat menutup tapi pelan saat membuka, seperti dia enggan melihat apapun. Tapi saat akhirnya matanya membuka, saat dia menunjukan bola mata hijau bersih itu, aku selalu memiliki hasrat untuk mengambil kameraku, mencoba menangkap pandangan memperdayanya, seduktif dalam kelelahannya. Tanpa arahan _pose_ , tanpa efek spesial, hanya dia dan matanya yang begitu hijau, yang berhasil menangkapku hanya dalam satu kali pandang.

-x-

 _Dia berkata, "Ketertarikan adalah saat kau mencoba menyentuh seseorang, tapi menyentuh tangannya saja tidak cukup."_

 _-x-_

Aku tidak membenci kakakku; aku hanya tidak menyukainya. Dia menyebalkan seperti kakak pada umumnya, dan impianku adalah mengalahkannya. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi model seperti dia, walau semua orang berpikir aku akan mengikuti jejaknya.

Ironi adalah bagaimana dia tetap menjadi favorit ayah, walau dia keluar dari universitas untuk berpose di depan kamera sedangkan aku berhasil melompat dua kelas, belajar siang dan malam berminggu- minggu dan bertahun-tahun untuk berdiri di tempatku sekarang.

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membuatnya berpose dengan Sakura karena; A. aku yang menemukannya, dan Sakura bukan _property_ dari industri tempat kakakku berkecimpung, tempat yang penuh dengan makhluk plastik dan tulang, dan B. Aku merasa seperti menggunakan ketenaran kakakkku untuk menjadi terkenal.

Tapi ini adalah saran dari Naruto, dan idenya biasanya bagus, walau aku benci mengakuinya. Tambahan, Naruto juga berjanji dia tidak akan mengiklankan pemotretan ini, jadi jika aku mendapat perhatian, itu bukan karena kakakku terkenal. Aku harap.

Itachi memasuki ruangan, _bodyguard_ nya, Kisame berjalan kaku di belakangnya, seperti selalu. Aku selalu berpikir ada yang salah dengan pria itu tapi saat aku mengatakannya pada Itachi, dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Halo, adik," sapa Itachi. Aku menggeretakan gigi, dia membuatku merasa seperti anak lima tahun.

"Bersiaplah," kataku, Itachi menyeringai namun menurutinya. Dia memasuki ruang ganti dan mengambil pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Juugo untuknya, dan membuka pintu.

"Eek! Keluar keluar keluar!"

Sakura melemparkan kaos ke arah Itachi, dan membanting pintu. Itachi terlihat terperangah selama tiga detik, Naruto mulai tertawa dan aku mencoba menyembunyikan seringaiku. Pintu terbuka beberapa detik setelahnya, dan Sakura, terlihat kaget dan sedikit panik mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku baru saja melemparkan bajuku ke Itachi?" aku harap itu suara histeris itu bukan berarti Sakura adalah penggemar Itachi.

Itachi melangkah maju, menawarkan satu tangannya, "kau benar. Aku tebak kau adalah kekasihku untuk pemotretan ini?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, dan aku memutar mataku. "Benar, makanya cepat ganti baju agar kita bisa mulai." aku membentak. Sakura biasanya sangat _professional_. Apa kakakku akan menjadi seseorang yang merubahnya?

Itachi, dengan masih menampakan seringainya menghilang di balik ruang ganti dan aku sedikit terkejut saat Kisame tidak mengikutinya. Dia berdiri di luar pintu dan memelototi Sakura sampai gadis itu melangkah mendekatiku.

"Kisame," aku mendesah, "berhenti menakuti modelku."

"Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto. Sakura semakin menempel padaku saat mendengar kalimat Naruto.

Naruto sudah menjadi teman baikku sejak aku dua belas tahun. Dia bisa dipercaya, baik dan orang idiot paling bodoh, ceroboh, dan berisik yang pernah aku temui. Kami punya selera, hobi dan ketertarikan yang sama namun dia lebih terbuka mengakuinya. Dia mau menghampiri para gadis dan menanyakan nomer mereka, dia bisa membuat teman baru hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Dan dia gagal hampir di semua kelas saat SMA, namun sekarang dia menjadi agen yang sukses.

Aku tidak yakin Sakura akan percaya itu; dia tidak terlihat tertarik saat Naruto menggodanya, jadi aku menatap Naruto memberi kode. Itachi keluar dan berjalan mendekati kami, saatnya bekerja.

Sakura memakai gaun putih panjang. Gaun yang memeluk tubuh bagian atasnya sempurna, namun mengembang dari bagian pinggang ke bawah, mengayun indah saat dia berjalan. Karin memoles kelopak matanya dengan _eyeshadow_ putih, memberikan perona pipi dan mengoleskan _lipgloss_ berkilau dan _glitter_ di pipi, bahu, dan leher, membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Gaunnya tidak memiliki lengan dan menunjukan kaki kirinya yang jenjang. Caranya menatap kamera sangat berkebalikan jika dideskripsikan dengan kata inosen, tapi itulah yang aku mau.

Itachi tidak terlihat sama seperti aku. Kami sama- sama memiliki rambut hitam gelap dan wajah serta tinggi yang sangat bercirikan Uchiha, namun rambutnya panjang dan diikat di belakang. Dia memakai kontak lensa berwarna merah hampir sepanjang waktu, termasuk sekarang. Dia punya garis dari mata sampai ke hidung, yang membuatnya terliat lebih tua. Namun dengan karekter wajah yang tajam, dan cara berjalannya, dan dia yang tidak pernah menunjukan emosinya membuatnya terlihat berbahaya dan itulah yang aku butuhkan.

Itachi memakai pakaian serba hitam, kemeja yang menunjukan tato di bisepnya, dan celana hitam –sangat kasual jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura, yang rambutnya disanggul tinggi dan indah yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh Karin. Bunga lili menghias rambut, anting panjang menggantung di telinganya, dan kalung miliknya bersinar dan jatuh di leher.

"Apa dia akan baik- baik saja dengan pemotretan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah.

"Seharusnya," gumamku sambil mengatur kamera. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memperlakukan gadis dengan sangat buruk," dia memberitahu, aku mengabaikannya.

"Sakura," panggilku, "Itachi, kita mulai sekarang. Sakura, seperti yang sudah aku katakan, kau adalah pengantin perawan." dia merona, membuat aku menyeringai saat mengingat komentarnya sebelumnya. Saat aku mulai berpikir dia lebih dewasa, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Itachi bukan pria yang akan kau nikahi, dia adalah pria yang membuatmu jatuh cinta. Ini adalah satu- satunya kesempatan untuk bersamanya, dan kau akan memakainya dengan baik." Aku tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sakura memucat, dan Itachi terlihat bosan. Bahkan figur seorang gadis semenakjubkan Sakura sekalipun, tidak akan cukup untuk membuatnya tertarik.

Suigetsu menghidupkan musik, karena itu membuat modelku terlihat lebih rileks dan alami. Dengan segera, Itachi meraih tubuh Sakura dan mendorongnya ke dinding, membawa wajahnya mendekat. Sakura terlihat kaget dan itu sangat bagus di kamera, maka aku menangkapnya. Dan mereka melanjutkannya. Sakura menarik ikat rambut Itachi dan menggenggamkan tangannya pada rambut itu, Itachi menyapukan bibirnya ke leher Sakura. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter, dan saat Sakura menutup matanya, perutku memutar. Tangan mereka bertaut, mereka melihat lurus ke kamera, mata Sakura gelap, dan Itachi terliat seperti dia kesulitan bernafas dan walaupun itu adalah sebuah akting, mereka sangat bagus. Itachi mengangkat Sakura di lengannya dan menggendongnya _bridal-style_ menuju ranjang, dan Sakura menguburkan wajahnya di dada Itachi sampai dia terjatuh di atas ranjang. Saat Itachi bergerak untuk bergabung dengannya, Sakura mendudukan diri, aku meluruskan tubuh.

"Sasuke—" mulainya panik, namun aku menenangkannya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup. Terimakasih Itachi, kau akan mendapatkan ceknya dalam beberapa minggu."

"Adik kecil bodoh," Itachi bangkit dari ranjang, meregangkan tubuh dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tdak dapat dimengerti, membuat gadis itu canggung. "Aku keluargamu, tidak perlu membayarku."

Aku memelototinya, "pergi."

Itachi mengeluarkan suara dengusan kecil yang mungkin adalah suara tawanya, menatap Sakura sekali lagi dan berkata, "senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga," katanya, wajahnya sangat merah membuat aku mengangkat alis. Sakura mendudukan diri di kursi dan tidak mengatakan apapun sampai Naruto pergi dan menggumamkan selamat tinggal sampai semua orang pergi dan hanya tinggal aku dan dia.

"Kau baik- baik saja?"

"Kau seharusnya memperingatkan aku." katanya lemah.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "kau harus siap untuk berfoto semacam ini. Aku tidak membuat kalian melakukannya terlalu jauh, tapi aku bisa saja melakukannya suatu hari nanti."

Dia tersenyum padaku, "kau sengaja menghentikannya? Makasih Sasuke." Dia terlihat terkejut karena aku baik padanya dan itu seharusnya membuat aku tersinggung, namun aku tidak. Aku menyuruhnya mengganti baju, kemudian dia mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Aku mengatakan 'Kerja bagus' dan dia menjawabku dengan senyum malu, senyum yang hanya mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya.

Aku sendirian dan ponselku berbunyi, aku menjawabnya walau aku tahu itu adalah telepon Itachi dan aku tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Tapi aku mengangkatnya karena aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik karena pemotretan yang sempurna.

"Adik bodoh. Kau seharusnya lebih pintar dan tidak jatuh cinta pada modelmu sendiri, kan?"

Dan hanya dengan begitu saja, suasana hatiku berantakan.

 _-x-_

 _"Ibu ingin kau mengunjunginya minggu ini. Bawa gadis itu."_

 _"Sakura? Kenapa?"_

 _"Sebaiknya dia tahu apa yang sedang dia hadapi sebelum dia mengatakan 'iya', kan?"_

 _"…pergi saja ke neraka."_

 _-x-_

* * *

 **ThanksTo** : **Hyemi761, dianarndraha, adora13, koizumi chiaki, ai. ichiharunochan, hana. khoirunnisa. 33, pinktomato, Omiie uchiharuno, kHaLerie Hikari**

 **AN** : Yaay update sesuai janji, dengan jarak satu hari . Eve baik atau baik?

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Catwalk

**Title : Cover Girl**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of Annie Sparklecakes's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura mengatakan, Sasuke adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat. Sasuke mengatakan Sakura adalah wujud kesempurnaan dalam sebuah foto. Mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa harapan mereka, tapi ini adalah cinta.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catwalk**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku berusia tiga belas tahun, ibuku menikah dengan ayah Shikamaru, dan itu adalah perubahan paling canggung dalam hidupku. Sudah lama hanya ada aku, ibu dan beberapa temanku namun tiba- tiba saja rumah terasa sangat penuh dengan dua anggota baru. Tidak lama kemudian kami pindah dari apartemen lama kami ke sebuah rumah baru. Hal baiknya adalah, ayah Shikamaru mengantarkan kami berdua ke sekolah dan aku tidak perlu lagi naik bus.

Awalnya kami sama- sama tidak mau mengaku bahwa kami telah menjadi saudara, hanya ada beberapa teman dekat yang tahu akan hal itu. Namun suatu hari ada beberapa siswa sekolah tetangga yang menjahiliku, dan aku bukan tipikal gadis yang suka berkelahi. Kemudian Shikamaru muncul dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku, terlihat bosan dan menyelamatkanku, sesuatu yang baru kali pertama terjadi dalam hidupku.

"Hey, berhenti mengganggu adikku."

Sejak saat itu, Shikamaru menjadi pelindungku untuk waktu yang lama. Dia memberikan aku kejutan ulangtahun dengan balon- balon dan hadiah dan kue yang dia dan temannya, Chouji panggang sendiri. Dia membawaku menonton film yang aku tidak mau akui bahwa aku ingin menontonnya; film romantis, film anak tentang berbagai pahlawan super, atau film _action_ jelek. Dia membelikan aku kopi saat aku begadang untuk belajar dan membuatkan sup ayam saat aku sakit. Dia menjagaku seperti seorang ibu tidak seperti ibuku, dan—

Namun pada akhirnya, Shikamaru harus perg juga. Dia punya wanita baru di hidupnya, satu wanita yang lebih penting dari aku yang hanya saudara tirinya. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa sekesepian saat itu, tapi aku rasa hidup terus berjalan, begitu juga aku.

Tapi ada hari di mana semuanya terasa begitu berat.

 _-x-_

 _Dia berkata, "Mungkin salah jika aku menyukai bosku, tapi apa kau pernah melihat sosoknya?"_

 _-x-_

Terkadang ada hari dimana rasanya seperti semua orang dan semua hal bertentangan denganmu. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi mengetahui hal ini tidak seketika membuat semua menjadi lebih mudah.

Rambutku tidak mau diatur, teman sekamarku menghabiskan selai roti terakhir untuk sarapan, aku telat masuk kelas, aku punya teman untuk bersenang- senang namun tidak memiliki waktu karena harus belajar dan bekerja. Tidak disangkal bahwa hariku sangat buruk, namun hanya perlu satu orang untuk membuat hari itu terasa lebih baik.

Sasuke mendongak dari kameranya, dan menatap lurus padaku.

"Ada apa denganmu?" dia ingin tahu. Dia terlihat terganggu, dan itu seperti menambahkan minyak tanah pada kepalaku yang sudah cukup terbakar.

"Tidak ada," jawabku sadis, meremas gaun hitam panjangku. Gaun ini menempel erat pada tubuhku dan aku seketika merasa tidak percaya diri. "Kenapa? Fotoku jelek?"

"Buruk," jawabnya terus terang, "apa yang salah?"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya, perutku seakan membentuk simpul. "Buruk?" aku mengulang.

"Fotonya akan lebih baik kalau kau lebih rileks." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menatapku dari balik poninya. "Kau baik- baik saja, Sakura?" Aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya mendudukan diri dibantal hitam berbalut sutra tempat aku berpose.

"Sakura?"

Ini adalah minggu yang panjang. Terlalu banyak tekanan yang harus aku hadapi di sekolah, sendirian. Aku tidak sempat bertemu Ino, Ibuku terus menelepon dan mengeluh tentang ayah tiriku, yang jujur saja lebih aku cintai daripada ibu. Dan Shikamaru terasa semakin menjauh. Dan walaupun aku tahu bahwa ini bodoh, tapi aku merindukan Gaara. Berada di sekitar Sasuke membuat aku lebih sering memikirkannya, karena mereka mirip. Bedanya, Gaara akan menyentuhku dan memelukku dan menciumku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku dan mengatakan bahwa menurutnya aku cantik. Sasuke memang baik, dan menenangkan jika bersamanya. Dia juga seorang bos yang hebat. Tapi aku tahu bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan jemari panjangnya di pinggangku, atau menekan bibir itu di leherku atau mengatakan namaku seperti cara Gaara memanggilku.

Aku merasa sebuah tangan dingin di leherku, dan Sasuke mengatakan dengan suara pelan, lebih lembut dan lebih manis dari yang pernah aku dengar sebelumnya, "Sakura."

Aku mendesah, membiarkan kepalaku jatuh memburu jemari Sasuke yang menyapu otot tegang di leherku. "Terimakasih," aku menghela.

"Sama-sama," katanya, dan aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menghampirinya lalu memintanya memijitku. Namun dia terlihat sungguh- sungguh mengkhawatirkanku, jadi aku mengatakan terimakasih. Lalu dia mengatakan, "Kau bintang modelku. Seluruh karirku tergantung padamu saat ini." Dia meremas pundakku, "aku akan menjagamu, oke?"

Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apapun atau bahkan memberikannya senyuman seperti yang aku mau, dia berjalan menuju mejanya, dan mengambil sebuah amplop tebal. "Aku baru saja mencetaknya," dia memberitahu, membalikan badan. "Ini foto- fotomu."

Aku mungkin terlihat gelisah—Shikamaru selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa wajahku seperti buku yang terbuka, dan aku berharap aku mendengarkannya dan mencoba untuk merubah kenyataan itu—karena sekarang Sasuke memberikan senyum singkatnya dan mengatakan, "Rileks, semuanya bagus."

Dia melangkah mendekat, duduk di sampingku lagi dan memberikan amplop itu. Aku mengambil satu foto dengan tangan gemetar, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan bahwa lengan kaos Sasuke menyentuh lengan telanjangku dan lutut kami bersentuhan. Aku menatap foto pertama dan nafasku terhenti, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menatapku.

"Bagus, kan?"

"Kau adalah fotografer yang sangat hebat," kataku jujur, aku cukup cantik tapi aku tidak cukup jelita untuk menciptakan foto- foto seperti ini, foto seorang gadis dengan rambut tersanggul lurus dan senyum indah dan ekspresi wajah yang membuatmu ingin melihat semakin dalam.

"Kau adalah model yang sangat hebat," dia membalasku pelan, dan nafasku menyangkut di tenggorokan, karena aku berani bersumpah itu adalah sebuah pujian. Aku menolehkan kepalaku namun aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia tepat di hadapanku.

Aku menahan nafas, bertanya- tanya apakah Sasuke bisa mendengar degupan jantungku yang menggila dan apakah aku boleh mengeliminasi inchi terakhir menuju bibirnya, atau apakah ini hanya bayanganku atau memang kepalanya mendekat dan kedua matanya menutup…

Tapi kemudian terdengar musik mengalun, _Hey There Delilah_ , dan itu dari ponselku, nada dering khusus Ino, dan aku ingin berteriak karena Sasuke seketika bangkit dan menjauh dariku dan mantra ajaib itu menghilang.

Aku ragu sejenak, namun Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya padaku. "Kau mau mengangkatnya tidak?" jadi aku mengangkatnya, dalam hati bertanya bagaimana dia terlihat begitu tenang.

"Hey, Ino," mulaiku lemah.

"Hey!" sahutnya, sangat keras sampai Sasuke menoleh. Aku meringis malu padanya, dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepala, terlihat terhibur. Aku merasa pipiku memanas, karena itu bukanlah reaksi yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang baru saja hampir menciummu.

"Maaf, apa aku baru saja menginterupsi sesuatu?" Kalau saja kau tahu, aku ingin teriak begitu, tapi tidak jadi karena Sasuke masih di sini. "Aku hanya mau bilang aku mungkin akan pulang sangat terlambat, jadi tidak bisa makan malam bersama. Maaf, aku mencintaimu, _bye_!" dia memutuskannya begitu saja dan aku sama sekali tidak sempat menjawabnya, namun aku masih bisa mendengar suara tawa maskulin di seberang, dan aku merasa semakin marah.

Ino menyukai Shikamaru dalam waktu yang sangat lama, perasaan yang sangat kuat. Terkadang rasanya seperti Shikamaru membalasnya, tapi itu sebelum dia bertemu dengan Temari, dan jatuh cinta seutuhnya padanya. Aku pikir Ino akan baik- baik saja tapi dia tidak pernah sama setelahnya dan ini bukan kali pertama dia membatalkan rencana kami untuk bermesraan dengan pria random. Dia adalah sahabatku maka sudah sewajarnya aku cemas, tapi aku tidak semestinya marah.

Sasuke menatapku saat aku mendongak, dan matanya sangat gelap hampir hitam pekat, aku memperhatikannya. Aku bertanya kenapa aku tidak menyadari sebelumnya, karena mata itu sangat jernih dan aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri di sana, terlihat kacau dan hilang arah. Aku mencoba tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan ketegangan, tapi aku tidak cukup baik saat melakukannya. Aku yakin dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Sudah larut," katanya ringan, namun pandangannya sangat intens. Membuat hatiku sedikit sakit, aku ingin kembali pada sesaat tadi dan meneruskannya dan melupakan penolakan dan kesepian dan hati yang patah.

Sasuke bertanya, "kau lapar?"

Nafasku kembali menyangkut di tenggorokan, dia meneruskan. "Lagipula kita tidak ada yang perlu di kerjakan malam ini. Kita keluar dan makan malam lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak lapar," responku cepat, namun dia menatapku, membuatku diam. Walau aku tidak mau keluar di tempat umum dengan Adonis ini, karena aku tidak cukup berharga dan aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang akan melihatku dan berasumsi macam- macam, namun aku tidak mau berdebat dengan Sasuke karena—

Karena aku ingin pergi makan malam bersamanya.

Tapi saat dia mengarahkanku ke luar pintu dan menuju _Mercedes_ hitam berkilaunya, dan mengemudi ke restoran, dan kami masuk, duduk di sebuah meja, dan saat menunggu waitress, aku tahu bahwa aku telah membuat kesalahan. Karena hal pertama yang Sasuke lakukan adalah menatapku dengan sangat tajam, kedua tangan menyatu di atas meja di depan kami dan mengatakan, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

 _Waitress_ datang, dan dia sangat cantik dan aku ingin membencinya tapi aku tidak bisa, walau dia mengabaikanku untuk Sasuke, karena aku tahu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke tidak terlihat memperhatikannya, hanya memesan dan membiarkan aku melakukan hal yang sama. Saat _waitress_ pergi, Sasuke tidak berbicara karena _waitress_ itu kembali satu menit kemudian. Aku bertanya- tanya apakah dia selalu mendapatkan pelayanan yang sebegini perhatian saat dia keluar untuk makan. Aku bertanya- tanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi begitu menawan, yang saat berjalan keluar dari pintu menuju jalan setapak , bisa membuat semua orang menatapmu karena kau sempurna dan menawan. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak pernah merasa minder, tapi kemudian aku memikirkan kembali tentang Itachi dan minggu lalu dan komentarnya tentang, "aku tidak terkenal."

Tapi aku tidak lagi bisa memikirkannya, karena Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke depan lalu berkata, "Sakura, kau terlihat lelah."

Dia terdengar sangat perhatian, tapi aku tidak menjawabnya, karena aku tidak bisa. Karena tenggorokanku mengering dan aku harus meneguk setengah gelas kola sebelum aku bisa memikirkan jawabannya.

Karena aku lelah, karena aku perlu bekerja sampai larut agar aku bisa meneruskan sekolahku. Agar aku bisa menjadi sandaran diriku sendiri, tidak seperti ibuku. Agar aku tidak perlu menikah, agar aku tidak memiliki suami yang kelak akan meninggalkanku seperti ayahku, seperti Neji, seperti Sai, seperti Gaara, seperti yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru, agar aku tidak perlu hidup dengan sahabatku selamanya dan menghalangi kehidupan mereka.

Aku merasa tenggorokanku terbakar, kali ini untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Aku baik- baik saja," kataku, "hanya mengalami hari yang panjang."

Dan begitulah cerita hidupku, tapi terkadang ada bab baru yang cukup baik seperti saat ada bos tampan yang membawamu makan malam dan memberikan senyuman singkat dan terkadang menyentuh tanganmu terjadi.

Aku berharap saat seperti ini tidak akan berakhir, aku bertanya- tanya apakah dia juga berharap demikian. Atau aku hanya dimanjakan karena aku adalah modelnya, dan dia pada akhirnya akan meninggalkanku juga.

"Sakura," katanya lagi, sepertinya dia memanggil namaku begitu banyak hari ini saja, tapi kali ini berbeda, seperti sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi dalam hubungan kami. Yang adalah aneh, karena aku tidak mengatakan apapun, "apa yang kau lakukan pada akhir pekan panjang besok?"

Aku mengedikan bahu, menatap tangannya yang sedang membungkus tanganku. Ibu bukan orang yang suka keluar, biasanya aku dan Shikamaru makan di luar dan membeli es krim dan menonton film dengan Chouji. Namun aku ragu bahwa kami akan melakukannya lagi, karena dia punya Temari, Tenten dan Hinata dan Neji akan menghabiskan waktu di kediaman Hyuuga, Ino akan pulang ke rumah agar ayahnya bisa membuatnya gendut. Jadi aku sendirian.

"Tidak ada, sepertinya." jawabku, mencoba untuk terdengar tidak peduli. Aku tidak yakin aku berhasil, melihat alis Sasuke yang terangkat.

" _Well_ …" dia terlihat gugup, untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tidak menginterupsinya, dan itu membuatnya sebal karena itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya lebih mudah. Tapi aku memang tidak tahu apa yang dia coba katakan.

"Ibuku sangat pandai memasak, dan seorang wanita yang sangat baik." katanya, pelan. Dia menundukan kepala, sebelum mendongak menatapku melewati poninya, "apa kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

 _-x-_

 _"Serius? Kau bertemu orang tuanya?"_

 _"Memangnya aneh?"_

 _"Tidak, ini sesuatu yang orang namakan cinta."_

 _-x-_

* * *

 **ThanksTo** : **koizumi chiaki, Omiie Uchiharuno, pinktomato, zarachan, sakura sweetpea, evjnrs, Kura cakun**

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	6. Chapter 6: Down the Runway

**Title : Cover Girl**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** This is an Indonesian translation of Annie Sparklecakes's story with the same title. Done with permission.

 **Summary:**

Sakura mengatakan, Sasuke adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat. Sasuke mengatakan Sakura adalah wujud kesempurnaan dalam sebuah foto. Mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa harapan mereka, tapi ini adalah cinta.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Down the Runway**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku dan Naruto lebih muda, kami sering berkumpul di rumahku dengan ibuku. Dia adalah wanita yang selalu manis; adalah seorang guru sekolah dasar sebelum dia melahirkan Itachi. Aku ingat suatu hari Naruto duduk di meja dapur, menceritakan pada ibu setiap detail kisah cintanya. _Aku suka Ayame, Riiku mengajakku berkencan, Hikari memberi aku kode dengan tatapannya_ , dia akan bercerita di sela kunyahan _brownies_. Ibuku selalu mendengarkan sepenuh hati.

Dia senang memanggang semua makanan manis untuk Naruto dan menyuruh Naruto mengerjakan PR-nya. Aku, jelas tidak perlu disuruh untuk mengerjakannya. Aku juga bukan seseorang yang menggemari makanan manis, namun ibu selalu menyiapkan bola- bola nasi dan tomat khusus untukku, walau ayah selalu menyuruhnya untuk memberikan makanan ringan lain yang lebih banyak untukku.

Ibuku menurut pada ayah dan sangat sabar menghadapi Itachi, tapi dia selalu membuat pengecualian padaku. Aku tahu aku adalah anak favoritnya, dan aku menyayanginya sama besarnya. Dia adalah jenis wanita yang tidak akan bisa kau tolak.

Mungkin itu alasan kenapa aku membawa Sakura untuk bertemu dengannya.

 _-x-_

 _Dia berkata, "Hal yang paling canggung untuk dilakukan adalah mengenalkan modelmu pada orang tuamu. Apalagi saat ibumu terlalu banyak membaca novel romantis."_

 _-x-_

Untungnya Naruto juga ikut datang bersama Sakura dan aku ke rumah orangtuaku, kalau tidak, mungkin semuanya akan berakhir sangat canggung. Sakura duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi, menatap ke luar jendela, tangannya dilipat bersama di atas pangkuan, tubuhnya tegang dan gelisah. Aku mencoba mengatakan padanya untuk rileks, namun dia hanya menatapku dengan mata hijau lebarnya dan sepertinya tidak memahami apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

Saat kami akhirnya sampai di rumah, Sakura terlihat seperti dia ingin melarikan diri. Aku berpikir sepertinya aku harus meraih tangannya, menggenggam kecemasannya, tapi mungkin aku akan terlihat aneh maka aku membiarkan tanganku di saku. Naruto berjalan di belakangnya, jadi aku tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan mencoba melarikan diri. Aku menekan bel.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan ibu saat membuka pintu adalah mengatakan pada Naruto dan aku betapa kami telah tumbuh dewasa, bertanya apakah kami makan dengan cukup, dan meminta kami untuk berbaring dan istirahat sejenak karena kami sama- sama memiliki kantung mata! Semua itu dikatakan dalam waktu tiga puluh detik tapi begitulah ibuku. Ibuku selalu begitu.

Kemudian dia menarik nafas dalam, matanya bersinar dan menatap penuh harap pada Sakura yang terlihat takut. Aku bahkan takut apakah Sakura akan pingsan, tapi tidak, dia menyapa ibuku dan mengatakan terimakasih karena sudah menerimanya berkunjung kemudian aku masuk.

"Ini adalah…" apaku? Model? Teman? Orang yang aku suka? "…ini adalah Sakura."

"Aku sudah menceritakan tentang dia, ingat?" Itachi ikut berbicara, mendekat dan berdiri di belakang ibu. Ibuku mengangguk.

"Itachi sudah bercerita banyak tentang kamu." Aku mencoba untuk tidak memutar bola mataku saat melihat kakakku menyeringai, namun itu sangat sulit. Karena, da hanya bertemu Sakura sekali, memangnya dia tahu seberapa banyak?

"Sangat senang bertemu dengan anda," kata Sakura tersipu. Aku tidak tahu Sakura bisa begitu, walau jika di dekatku dia terlihat sedikit pendiam dan malu, tapi mudah untuk mengetahui alasannya. Di dekat orangtuaku, dia lebih terlihat gugup. Di dekatku terkadang dia terlihat lebih berani, bahkan terkadang dia menyebalkan. Seperti saat dia mengambil mentimun yang sedang aku iris dan dengan santainya memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa memasak," kata Sakura, mengayunkan kakinya dari atas meja konter tempatnya duduk. Aku senang dia sudah kembali normal namun aku tidak tahu berapa lama ini akan berakhir, karena dia selalu terlihat nyaman di dekatku, ibuku mungkin menyadarinya, maka dari itu dia meminta kami untuk menyiapkan makan malam saat dia ditemani Naruto dan Itachi pergi belanja untuk makanan utama. Ayahku masih di kerjaannya, dan hanya ada kami di rumah, ini mungkin membantu Sakura rileks. Jujur saja aku tidak mengira Sakura bisa berakhir sampai di sini, karena dia seharusnya hanya menjadi modelku, Sekarang dia bahkan sudah bertemu dengan orangtuaku dan itu mungkin menjadi klu untuknya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah hanya menjadi modelku saja.

Aku mulai mengiris tomat. "Memang kau pikir aku makan apa?" aku bertanya, "dan berhenti memakan bahan- bahanku."

Dia mengerutkan hidungnya, dan aku hampir mengatakan padanya untuk jangan bergerak dan mempertahankan gayanya, sebelum aku ingat bahwa kami tidak sedang berada di studio. Aku harus membiasakan diri, pikirku, tapi kemudian pikiran itu membuat aku mengernyit. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. "Jangan cemas," dia menenangkan, "aku benci tomat." Lalu dia menyandarkan berat tubuhnya di kedua tangan dan berkata dengan nada yang sudah aku tahu adalah tipikal gaya Sakura, "Dan aku baru saja menyadari bahwa kau tidak pernah makan atau tidur. Seperti Batman."

Aku menatapnya, Sakura sering mengatakan banyak hal tanpa berpikir, dan aku hampir saja tergoda untuk mengomentarinya kali ini, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya karena ada hal lain yang lebih penting.

"Kau benci tomat?" ulangku. Aku pribadi sangat menyukai tomat, aku akan memakannya terus kalau bisa. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang tidak menyukainya, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir ada yang membencinya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tomat itu menjijikan. Dan seriusan, ya, tomat itu apa sih? Buah? Sayur? Fungus?"

"Buah," jawabku masam, "buah yang sangat lezat." Aku menggigit satu untuk membuktikan. Rahang Sakura terbuka. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan tomat?"

Sakura mengedikan bahu, mengambil irisan mentimun yang lain. "Sudah lama sekali. Saat aku masih remaja dan bodoh."

Aku mengambil satu irisan dan memberikan padanya. Sakura mencoba menjauh, maka aku menggenggam lengannya. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini bersamanya dan dia tidak pernah merasa serileks ini di dekatku, aku bertanya- tanya apa gerangan yang membuat sesuatu berbeda di antara kami. Aku menahan tubuhnya, mencoba menyuapinya, berdiri sangat dekat dengannya sampai bisa melihat bayanganku di matanya, melihat anting di telinganya, melihat tali kamisolnya mengintip dari balik kaosnya. Aku bisa melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, walau dia mencoba menyembunyikannya, aku bisa melihat _lip gloss_ nya sedikit dari bibir bawahnya—

"Kalau kau makan ini," kataku serius, "aku akan memberikan kenaikan gaji."

Alis Sakura terangkat, dan seketika aku berpikir bahwa dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku ingin merubah hal itu. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, suaranya mengejek. "Seberapa banyak, Bos?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, jadi jika aku berjingkat sedikit, jika aku mendorong tubuhku ke depan sedikit saja, bibirku akan ada di bibirnya dengan posisi sempurna, _pose_ sempurna.

"Sebanyak yang kau mau," kataku, menggoda. Alis Sakura bertemu, dan aku tahu bahwa dia tidak mempercayai aku walau aku benar- benar serius. Tapi sama sepertiku, dia tidak mau permainan ini berakhir. Maka dia membuka mulutnya, wajahnya merengut seperti menunggu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tanpa berpikir dan tanpa menunggu, aku memasukan tomat ke bibirnya. Aku menunggunya mengunyah, aku melihat lidahnya menyapu bibirnya untuk membersihkan cairan yang meleleh dan walaupun dia terlihat sperti baru saja menelan asam, aku ingin menciumnya.

Aku hampir melakukannya. Aku meletakan kedua tanganku di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan mencondongkan badan ke depan, dia mulai menutup matanya, aku menunggu saat itu terjadi sampai aku mendengar suara tawa dan mata kami membuka.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu, kantung belanjaan di tangan, dengan seringai tergambar di bibirnya. Aku ingin meninju wajahnya namun ada hal lain yang lebih penting, aku tengah berdiri di antara kaki modelku.

Aku menjauh tepat saat Itachi dan ibu masuk, dan mereka sepertinya tidak memperhatikan kami jadi aku lega. Tapi saat ibu menyuruh kami berempat untuk keluar dari dapur, dia tersenyum padaku mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tahu dan sekarang aku sangat benci kenapa Uchiha sangat pandai menganalisa suasana.

Aku menghilang ke lantai atas menuju kamarku, aku bisa mendengar Naruto yang menawarkan untuk mengajak Sakura berkeliling. Dia setuju begitu saja, tapi aku yakin kalau saja aku ada di bawah sana, dia akan menolak dan berlindung di balik punggungku. Ini sedikit menggelikan; Naruto tidak seburuk itu…

Tapi aku bukanlah seorang gadis, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat mereka.

Berpikir tentang hal itu, membuatku jatuh tertidur. Aku bangkit saat ayah membangunkanku untuk makan malam. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir mengenai Sakura lagi, karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah, mendudukan diri di antara Sakura dan Naruto. Aku mengabaikan bisik- bisik percakapan di belakangku dan membersihkan tenggorokanku, menunggu keluargaku berhenti berbicara dan menatapku sebelum aku meneruskan. Ini adalah momenku, kesempatanku, untuk menunjukan pada ayah apa yang telah aku kerjakan sejak lama, untuk membalas ibuku, untuk mengungkapkan _masterpiece_ -ku, modelku, ciptaanku. Aku mulai membuka mulut, berbicara dengan percaya diri, kembali berpikir tentang hampir-mencuri-ciuman di dapur, memikirkan pengambilan gambar yang sempurna di studio:

"Tiga minggu lagi, aku ada pameran foto di kota," aku menjeda. Mata ibuku bercahaya, rahang Sakura jatuh karena terkejut, Naruto memukul punggungku pelan memberi selamat. Aku menatap ayahku, "Aku ingin kalian semua datang."

Dia tidak terlihat begitu bangga. Itachi memberikan selamat tanpa pikir panjang, ibu seketika setuju untuk datang. Aku tahu bahwa ayah juga akan datang, tapi aku mau itu karena kemauannya sendiri; aku rasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Di bawah meja, lutut Sakura menyentuh lututku lagi, aku menatapnya; dia kembali memucat, tiba- tiba menjadi sangat pendiam walau Naruto tengan mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Aku berharap dia menatapku, dan dia menatapku, tapi dia tidak benar- benar menatapku. Karena matanya tidak berkilau, bibirnya tidak membentuk kurva senyum kecilnya, tangannya gemetar saat dia mengangkat gelas menuju bibir dan di bawah meja, aku melihat tangan kirinya menggantung tak berdaya. Aku meraihnya, meremasnya pelan, aku mencoba mengatakan padanya bahwa apapun yang tengah ia khawatirkan akan baik- baik saja pada akhirnya.

Harus baik- baik saja.

 _-x-_

 _"Katakan padaku kau ingin undang siapa ke galeri?"_

 _"Kenapa aku harus mengundang seseorang ke galeri?"_

 _"Karena pameran itu bertema disebut 'Femme Fatele' dan kau adalah Femme-ku."_

* * *

 **Femme Fatale** : (noun) A Woman who is considered to be dangerously seductive woman. Wanita yang misterius/ wanita maut/ wanita yang menggiurkan dan memiliki pesona untuk menjerat orang yang dia cinta dalam hasrat yang sangat kuat, membuat mereka jadi wanita yang berbahaya dan mematikan karena daya tariknya.

 **ThanksTo : AoRizuki, kura cakun, saradaya, koizumi chiaki, uchiha javaraz, zarachan, adora13, Hyemi761, thedarkests,Omiie Uchiharuno**

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
